


Storm in the room

by RodriDont



Series: Stolen titles [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, It ends kind of well, Kippen Siblings, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepovers, Teasing Amber, Tj's dad is an homophobe, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodriDont/pseuds/RodriDont
Summary: TJ and Cyrus have a sleepover. Thinking everyone is asleep, TJ starts a monologue.





	Storm in the room

**Author's Note:**

> _ Homophobia CW _

“Do you like have a sleepover?” TJ repeated for a fifteenth time. He thought cleaning his bedroom would keep him occupied, but no. “Would you like, or do you want. It's not that hard” he told himself with a fury barely compensated by his gentle way of making his bed. Of course, all that self-hatred shouldn't intervene in his task, as Cyrus did say he “would love to have a sleepover.”

“Are you sharing bed with your bro?” teased Amber from the door frame. TJ would've thrown her a pillow, but went for a moan instead, at which his sister chuckled. “I don't get why you're so nervous, then” she crossed her arms. TJ looked at her with furrowed brow, and Amber giggled. When she saw her brother was being serious, Amber tried to stop laughing and explain herself with a “You know you can hear everything from the bathroom, right?”

“No? I didn't know that” the jock said without much surprise in his voice. No one had told him anything about that, probably because they had moved in, like, only half a year ago, because… umm… his father couldn't stand living in their old house after their mother abandoned them… Umm… besides, when someone flushed the toilet, it always caught him by surprise, so it made sense that it worked the other way around too. 

“TJ” Amber shouted his thoughts away. “I'll spend the night at Iris' so you don't have to worry. Not about  _ me _ , at least” she explained with a comforting smile, but that only scared her brother. Not because of what she said, but because of what she implied. Before he could speak up, his sister was helping him out cleaning his room. 

~

Everything went great. The whole apartment was immaculate when Cyrus ran the bell. Amber received him and, immediately after that, left them alone. First thing they did was to play some video-games. TJ lost and didn't even see it coming, but his defeat seemed much sweeter combined with Cyrus’ victory and the smile that it brought.

When it became clear his father wasn't coming back any time soon, TJ made some spaghetti for dinner. While he cooked, Cyrus told this funny story about how he tried to relive the best day of his life with Buffy and Andi. During the whole time, TJ couldn't not stare at him, and that may have been the reason the spaghetti was so salty and overcooked. 

Such a questionable meal did not bother them, as they ate while watching  _ Mean Girls _ , and TJ could swear he caught Cyrus glancing at him a bunch of times during the movie. He had left a plate for his father in the fridge, and then completely forgot about him; not that it mattered, as he'd arrive late and probably wouldn't bother them. 

When the movie ended, TJ made a second bed on the floor and Cyrus washed the dishes. “My dad says you can't use my bed because we're boys and it has my scent, or something” TJ explained with disgust once they finished. He didn't like having to repeat such a stupid thing, but he didn't want to be rude and take the real bed with no explanation. 

~

It was two in the morning and TJ still couldn't fall asleep. His father was already home, probably sleeping. Amber could be either in dreamland or partying with Iris and, now that he thought about it, she didn't ask their dad for permission to go out. Cyrus didn't seem awake, but he could very well just be quiet, just like TJ. 

“Cyrus?” TJ whispered. “Are you awake?” he asked half a second later, his voice raising, and then sighed. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I don't know why I…” another sigh interrupted his speech. “I'm not being fair to you. I just… It's not cool. I should've told you… before asking you to… to sleep with me. I'd never… But… I like you, and you have the right to know. I just… I don't know how to tell you.”

TJ turn to his side to look at where Cyrus would be if he could see anything. “Maybe you would never figure that. I mean, I'm the team captain, and all that. But… you probably already know. I'm too obvious and can't keep my feelings to myself.” he inhaled air, and looked at the ceiling. “But still. If I just told you, and… What would you even say? ‘Thank you’?”

He closed his eyes and stiffened, trying once again to sleep, but… it didn't work. He wanted to speak out loud. He couldn't stop what he started.

“That's what  _ I _ would say. You'd probably come up with something great, and it'd make me feel less like shit. You're like… so great. I don't even know why you hang out with me. Huh… I just… I like you a lot. You're so funny, and talented, and you know so much stuff, and… and I just want to be around you. Sometimes we're so close to holding hands that I just… I don't know.”

TJ turned around again, this time so he could touch the wall instead of being close to Cyrus. He took a deep breath and finished his monologue with “I wonder how it would feel to kiss you”, and the sound of a flush of water made Cyrus jump and scream a little. That voice only made TJ freeze in his bed; at least he was the farthest he could be from Cyrus. “Did you hear everything I said?” he asked, unable to hide his fear for his life in that question. 

Cyrus sat in the floor and, before he could answer, a bunch of angry steps made their way into TJ’s room. The blinding light and his father's scream made TJ stand up instantly, even though he felt he could barely move. Then… he started crying. He couldn't do anything to fix that. Cyrus knew about his crush, his dad knew about his sexuality… He only had Amber, and… she wasn't there.

“Who do you think you are?” he yelled at TJ without caring about the neighbors. “I didn't raise a faggot” he screamed a second time. Cyrus stood up, trembling as much as TJ would if he wasn't frozen. His father's face shifted, and he was now talking to Cyrus in a normal voice “I am so sorry. I can take you home right n-

“No” Cyrus interrupted. “I want to stay” he looked at TJ with a reassuring smile, and that seemed to help him a little bit, although it was not enough to stop his tears.

What did help stop his crying was his father's “Fine. But TJ, you go sleep with your sister” before leaving.

What broke the freezing spell and enabled him to move again was a warm hug from Cyrus. 

What made him sleep peacefully after that was a sweet kiss on his cheek, and returning another kiss on Cyrus’ cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ey! I hope you liked it!  
> You can befriend in tumblr (tyrus-chips) and send me prompts and stuff.


End file.
